The Caged Wolf
by Axel Knight
Summary: After the Nine-Tails attack Hiruzen agrees with Danzo that the village is in need of a weapon, so he hands over their Jinchuriki to be properly trained. But will Hiruzen decision be the downfall of the Hidden Leaf, what will Kushina do when she discovers her son is still alive and has become the village's slave. Will Naruto ever be free? (Ne Anbu, Kushina alive, WAR, NarutoxHarem)


**Alright so after talking with another writer he told me I should start working on short stories then work my way up to the story I was originally writing that would've went into 300k mark.**

 **So I'm going to be working on this story and my Naruto/Highschool DxD crossover that I'm gonna be publishing today or tomorrow so look out for that.**

 **Cover image isn't mine.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or anything you recrecognise.**

* * *

Hiruzen was currently looking outside his office window waiting for the Anbu he called a few minutes ago. The Anbu in question was without a doubt the best he had. Although whenever he thought about him he always got depressed, he had to make a difficult decision all those years ago and now he has to live with them. It happened the night when the kyuubi attacked, a day he wished he could forget, a day he made the ultimate betrayal.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_** ** _12 YEAR'S AGO_**

* * *

"Please Minato I'm begging you don't seal the Kyuubi in our son, I don't want him to carry such a heavy burden." Pleaded Kushina who was currently holding her twins who were crying. Minato just got done fighting the masked man and released the Kyuubi from his control.

"I'm sorry Kushina but this is the only way to save the village." Minato said who was currently trying to get his son from his mother.

"Why would you put your child through such a harsh life of being a jinchuriki, seal it back in me so our son can live peacefully I can take the Kyuubi with me." kushina said hoping he will agree with her. She didn't want her son being scorned and hatted by the villagers, even tho she was never treated wrong (Nobody really knew she had the Kyuubi) she still knew how jinchuriki lived.

"I can't do that, the village needs a jinchuriki so the balance of power between the 5 village remains."

"So you will sacrifice your own son so the village can stay strong? what the hell is wrong with you Minato!" Kushina yelled. She couldn't believe her ears, this was the man she fell in love with, this was the same man sacrificing his son so the village power remains.

"I love my son you know this Kushina but this is the only way for the village to stay safe, I'm sorry but I'm taking him with me." Minato started reaching for Naruto who was crying.

"I wont let you take my son dattabane!" Kushina yelled as she summoned her chakra chain's.

But she was far to weak to fight her husband, having given birth to twins and then having the Kyuubi ripped from her, she couldn't stand against Minato let alone a Genin. He just used **Hiraishin** to get behind her and placed a seal on her to nock her out. As she fell Minato caught his wife amd children, he picked them up and placed them on their bed.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Kushina, maybe some day you can forgive me." He said while he gave a kiss to his wife and daughter, he then took his son and **Hiraishin** away to the fox.

When he got in the clearing he seen the Kyuubi laying down as if it was bored, it then looked over at him.

 **"What do you think you are doing brat, where's Kushina?"** the Kyuubi asked.

"This is as far as you go demon, I won't have you harm the village any more!" Minato yelled. He wasn't going to have this thing destroy the village any further.

The Kyuubi just sweatdropped at the human, can he not see they were away from the village and it was just laying here. Kami why did Kushina have to mate with such a dumbass, she could've found someone so much better then this trash. As the Kyuubi was thinking about the hairless monkey it noticed he started doing handseals. Then looked at the child.

' ** _That's kushinas son but where is she? Sh_** _ **e would never allow this pest to seal me away in her son'**_ The Kyuubi thought. The Kyuubi then smirked at this brat who thinks he can seal it away.

" **Ha like you can do anything to me, I'm the great Ky-"** as the Kyuubi was starting it speech it never noticed the Shinigami hand coming right for it.

As the Kyuubi was about to continue it speech it stopped when the Death God started pulling it in the child to be sealed.

 **"Oh you motherfu-"** but it couldn't continue as it was now sealed in Kushinas child.

Minato had a small smile on his face as he looked as his son, some might call him evil and heartless for doing it to his own son but he loved Naruto very much. He just couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice there own child, but there was another reason he did this. The jinchuriki must always stay loyal to the village to maintain balance and if he sealed it away in any other child then they might go rouge later on in life. But sealing it away in his child, he insured the village will always keep its power. And with that final thought he took his last breath.

After couple minutes go by a old man comes into the clearing with a silver haired jonin and a Anbu squad. This was none other then The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi and the professor, standing next to him was The Fourths last student Kakashi Hatake. They walked over to the Fourth and his son. After picking up the child and checking the seal on his stomach he **Shushined** away while Kakashi and Anbu took the Fourths body away. Hiruzen never noticed the dark glare Kakashi was giving the boy. Kakashi knew he was sensies son and he now possess the Kyuubi. Even tho he knows the difference between the jailor and the prisoner (because his mother figure was one) he couldn't help but feel hatred for the child. In Kakashis mind the kid took away his chance of ever having a father, but at least he will still have his mother figure. And with that they left.

* * *

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

* * *

There were three people sitting at a table with a baby in the middle. Over in the corner of the room stood Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin.

"What should we do now Sensie?" Jiraiya asked while he was trying hard not to show any emotion. Minato was like his own son and when his sensie told him he died sealing the Kyuubi away he didn't know what to do.

"We lost our dear Fourth Hokage today and the village is weaken severely." Hiruzen said while smoking his pipe

"Thousand were lost today." Koharu Utatane said while looking over reports.

"That's true, we need to start rebuilding our power, but what should we do about the jinchuriki?" asked Homura as he looked at the red haired baby.

Hiruzen was about to reply but he was cut off by Danzo slaming his cane on the ground.

"Give him to me so he can become a loyal weapon for the good of the village." Danzo said

"No I will not allow that Danzo, Naruto is the son of the Fourth, we will not treat him as a emotional slave like the rest of your Anbu." stated the Third.

"Hiruzen the village is weaken if we do not have a weapon for the future we will all perish because of your ideology." Danzo shot back.

"What of the boy's mother? Kushina will notice him gone." asked Jiraiya

"Well we can use her daughter as a weapon as well, and the Uzumaki clan always needs to rebuild." Danzo answered, but everyone knew what he was suggestion.

The entire room was flooded with ki by Jiraiya and Hiruzen. How dare this man say such a thing about a Hokages wife and daughter.

"If you dare suggest such a thing again Danzo, I will execute you personally is that understood." stated the Third, former teammates be damned he would never allow such a thing to happen.

"Hiruzen the village needs a weap-." Danzo was about to continue but was cut off by the Third.

"I agree with you, the village is in need of a weapon." Hiruzen got quiet then he continued. "So I will be handing the jinchuriki over to you Danzo so he can be trained." he said shocking everyone in the room even Danzo. Most of the time Danzo just tells people hand over whoever in question so they can be tools for the village. And now someone is actually giving him the chance, well looks like thing's are looking up for him.

"Sensie are you sure that's such a wise idea? what would we tell Kushina." he knew this was a bad idea, if Kushina gets wind of this he's most likely going to lose what makes him a man.

"We will fake the child's death, There's probably a couple of dead babies at the morgue so we will make it look like her child." everyone was gawking at the thir-no this imposter, when did Hiruzen ever become so cold and manipulative.

"What if she notices?" Homura asked

"She won't as of right now she's weak and isn't in the right mindset so the odds of her noticing are slim." Danzo answered.

"Kakashi seen us take the child what will we do about him." asked Hiruzen, he didn't want to start killing loyal ninja to cover up lives.

"Nothing he's a ninja of the village we will swear him to secrecy." said Danzo

"What will we do if Kushina leaves the village, I doubt she will wish to stay if her son died."

"She can leave with her daughter, having a strong jinchuriki that's completely loyal to the village is better then having one thats weak and can betray us. Besides if she stays she might be able to sense the Kyuubi chakra, she is rather a good sensor after all." Danzo stated

"I agree if she leaves the village. I will let her, let's get started working on the corpse." The Hokage said as they all got up and headed for the hospital to start preparing.

Hiruzen is hoping he's making that right choice here. The village is in shables and they need a defense against the other village's.

* * *

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

* * *

Kushina awoke when a nurse was changing her iv, she didn't know where her children are and she needed to find them, Kushina then grabs the nurses arm.

"Where's my children?" she yelled while releasing her ki at the petrified nurse

"It's ok K-Kushina-sama I'll get your c-child for you." The nurse said hoping she wouldn't die by the redhead this morning. Kushina nodded her head as she let go of the nurse's arm, she never noticed the nurse said child and not children. The nurse then ran out the room leaving her alone. The nurse then returned with her daughter after a couple of minutes. After taking her daughter she looked to see where her son was.

"Where's my son at?" Kushina asked as she started getting worried. As the nurse was about to reply the Third Hokage walked in the room.

"I'll take it from here nurse." said the Third. As soon as he said that Kushina knew something was wrong.

"Of course Hokage-sama, if you need anything just press the button." and with that said she ran out of the room, she wanted to get far away as possible when Kushina learns the truth about her son. As Hiruzen looked at Kushina he knew the hard part was about to begin.

"Where's my son at jiji." Hiruzen raised a eyebrow at this.

"You're not gonna ask where Minato is?" inquired the Hokage. When he said Minatos name he noticed Kushina got a dark look in her eyes.

"Why would I care about that man, he stole my child away from me, if he sealed the Kyuubi in my little Naru-chan I swear I'll kill him, I just want my son dattabane." she said while already planning out her husband's murder.

"I'm afraid he isn't alive anymore Kush-chan." stated the third, he couldn't help but shiver at the idea's she was probably planning for Minato. When he told her he was died she couldn't help but smile.

"Ha serves the fool right for stealing my Naru-chan, where is he the nurse just gave me Mito-chan?" she asked. At this he knew this was gonna be hard to explain.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kush-chan but Naruto-kun is dead." after he said that the room temperature became cold.

"What do you mean I seen him last night dattabane!" she yelled hoping what he was saying wasn't true.

"He didn't survive the sealing kushina I'm so sorry I wish there could've been something I could've done to save your son." he said softly with a fake sad voice, he was praying that she believed him and went along with the plan.

"No you're lying I want to see his body!" she yelled while crying.

 _'_ _Spoke_ _to soon'_ he sighed.

Hiruzen escorted her to the bottom of the hospital where the morgue was located. As they entered Kushina was crying while carrying Mito with her. She was praying to any God that was listening to her for her Naru-chan to be alive. They went to one of the smaller body bags that was currently laying on a metale table and showed her Naruto's corpse. When he opened the bag Kushina could see his red hair with his cute whisker marks. As she got closer she picked him up and started to cry even harder.

"Noooo p-please n-no Naru-chan w-wake up for m-mommy." she said while rocking her dead son.

"I'm sorry Kushina your son wasn't strong enough to keep the Kyuubi at bay...you need to let him go." he said while trying to take him away from her. The last thing he needed was for her to look more closely at the dead child.

"NO h-he's just sleepy that's all, h-having the Kyuubi sealed in h-him just made him tired." Kushina said

But she knew she was lying to herself, as soon as she picked up her baby boy she felt him, he was cold as ice.

While Kushina was holding her dead son she woke up Mito who started crying as well.

Hiruzen watched with sadness in his eyes, he wished he didn't have to lie to her but the village is in a state of emergency, they need a weapon to defend themselves. But he couldn't help feel like this will end badly for the leaf in the end. He left so they can have some privacy. Kushina kept on crying for what seemed like hours until she stopped and laid her son back down on the table. She failed him, if she was strong enough she could've saved him, and now her baby boy is dead. She then gave a small smile and kissed her baby on the forhead while she brushed his hair.

' _Why him, why did my son have to die... It's all your fault Minato that ou-my Naru-chan isn't here anymore. You better hope we never meet in the after life'_ and with that she left the morgue.

A week later after she buried her son she left Konaho with her daughter and swore she would never set foot in there again.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the front of the room and noticed the Anbu he called arrived. The Anbu was currently kneeling on the ground waiting for orders. The Anbu was about 5'2 with black hair and wore a black wolf mask, you could see his red slitted eyes from the eye holes. He was wearing black shinobi pants with black Anbu armor. All in all he had black everything.

"Wolf remove your mask I have a S-rank mission for you, you are to go undercover at the academy and watch Sauske Uchia and watch a teacher we believe is a spy Mizuki." said the Hokage. As wolf removed his masked his hair turned from black to red. As the Hokage took in his appearance he seen three whisker marks on each cheek and saw his red slitted eyes.

"Why me Hokage-sama, I would think I would be better out in the field?" asked wolf.

"That would be true but Sauske is a flight risk so you will be watching over him. You will need to be the deadlast so you can be on the same team as him. I am providing you an apartment room in the red light district so your cover story can be sound proof. For this mission you will be known as Naruto, a orphan after your parents died in the Kyuubi attack, you will also wear a henge to conceal your whisker marks and red hair. Do you understand Anbu?"

"Understood Hokage-sama" said the Anbu as he put back on his mask.

"Good Naruto-kun, for the next 5 years you will be at the academy, here is the address to the apartment building and your money for your mission, dismissed." he said after handing Naruto a large envelope.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" there wasnt a shred of emotion in his voice. His voice would make Izumi jealous of how he sounded.

Hiruzen frowned when the child bowed and left the room. Oh how he wished he didn't listen to his former teammate and made Naruto into a emotionless soldier. But he had to do what was good for the village and with him as there secret weapon the village will live on for a long time. He just prays to Kami that Kushina never finds out about him. She left the village 12 year's ago and dropped off the face of the map. Nobody had heard anything about her or her daughter Mito. Come to think of it Tsunade disappeared 12 year's ago too. He always had Jiraiya keep tabs on her but his student lost her and her apprentice. Well as long as they stay away and never know the truth about Naruto the better. If Kushina ever does find out what he and his former teamates did they would be hell to pay.

* * *

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

* * *

Naruto was currently packing up his stuff in his room in Anbu HQ when a purple haired female behind a Neko masked walked in. She looked and saw he was packing all of his stuff away.

"Where are you going wolf-senpai?" she asked, normally he would pack some stuff away for a mission but not all of it.

"Hokage-sama gave me a S-rank mission that will take several years to complete Neko-san." he responded in a montone voice.

"Were you just gonna leave without saying goodbye to me?" she sounded hurt, they've been together for years. He joined Anbu when he was 8 and he was put in charge of her team. At first she didn't want to follow some kids orders but she couldn't deny after working with him that he was superior to her in every way.

"No I wasn't, but now you're here so goodbye Neko-san." Naruto said without sending her a single glance.

"I will miss you...are you gonna miss me?" she asked hoping he would.

"...I don't know." they sat in silence for couple minutes while he finished packing.

"If you need anything you know where to find me." with that said she walked away. For year's now she's been trying to break through to him, she knew he was in Root Anbu before joining her team. For year's she tried to get him to show any kind of emotion, but in the end she always failed. Since they've known each other she never got to see his face, the Hokage ordered everyone to never try to see what was under his mask, she tried many times tho but all wolf said was he can't allow anyone to see his face, Hokage-sama orders. Hell he was even more popular then Kakashi-senpai. Everyone wanted to see what was behind wolf's mask more then Kakashi's mask. But she will never give up hope, one day she will get through to him and get his emotions back. Maybe even see what's underneath the mask too.

After going out of HQ and started walking to his new apartment he thought back to what Neko said. At the memory he gave a small smile but it quickly went away. The last thing he wanted is the Hokage or Danzo to catch wind he still had his emotions. They thought they got rid of his emotions and for a time they did, well until he met Akame that is. When they met she(yes she as in the great Kyuubi is a female) told him who he was and how his mother and sister was still alive. After there meeting he snooped around Danzos office and found out the Hokage,elders, and Jiraiya lied to his mother and faked his death. At first he wanted to find them but decided against it. At the time it was 8 years since his supposed death so she probably moved on, he didn't want to open old wounds and besides with the stuff he read from Danzos report he wants his mother and sister for his breeding program so he can have his own personal Uzumaki Anbu.

No, as long as he lived they will never become sex slaves, they will never find out he's still alive so they can come back for him and have such a fate. They were safer wherever they are.

He then looked up at the clouds. He dreamed for one day where he can be free, where the wolf can finally be free from his cage. But atlas that is a fool's dream.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **That's it for chapter one, the chapter's will be longer for now on I just wanna let you guys know how the story will go. (Chapters will probably be between 5-10k each)**

 **Let me know who you think should be in the Harem and why(Don't know how big it's gonna be yet but there's 3 already picked)**

 **If you like it then hit the follow button or if you hate it then let me know why in the reviews.**

 **And if you have any advice on how to make my work better then please feel free to.**

 **Flamers are welcome**

 **Ak out.**


End file.
